reality_tv_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Two (Goldinwillow)
Contestants Bret Batter Cathy Codex Grandpa Grum Hippie Harry Icy Claw Ned Noodlehead Sally Score Slim Slam Storyline On day one, all of the contestants arrived. In the first challenge, the Coconut Catch, everyone competed for immunity. Early on, Hippie Harry took a good lead, getting 19 pretty quickly. In the end, he won immunity. At elimination, Grandpa Grum was surprisingly voted off 3-2-1-1-1. On day two, Icy began getting paranoid as she had been an early threat last time and didn't want to go early again. She realized her only way of moving on was to dominate the physical portion of the game. In the second challenge, Hang Glider everyone was giving it their all. Nearly all the girls were early outs, except for Icy. Ned and Icy maneuvered the course magnificently and ended up as the top two. In the end, Icy knocked Ned to the ground and she won immunity. At the vote, Cathy, Harry, and Slim voted together as a newly formed alliance and had the majority of votes. It was Bret Batter who was eliminated in a vote of 3-2-1-1. On day three, the final three alliance gloats around camp as they now have a tie with the ex-majority. Ned tries to rally up Icy and Sally, realizing he's on the bottom of the three. In Pole Climb, the final three alliance seemed to be relying on Slim to win the challenge. Early on, Icy gained a big lead over everyone and eventually won. At elimination, Ned tried to convince Icy and Sally to vote with him for Harry. At the same time, Cathy admitted to be voting for Sally because she dislikes her. The two men tried to convinced Sally to vote with them for Ned. Icy and Sally didn't vote with Ned, which ultimately caused his demise and a vote of 3-1-1-1. It was later revealed that Harry and Slim made a final two pact and would eliminate anyone in their way. On day four, the final three alliance targeted Icy because of her challenge wins. In Water Run, the five competitors all started off equal, but it soon became a grudge match between Icy and Cathy. Although Cathy had passed the line before Icy, she had not filled her jug completely, leaving it 1 mL under the required, giving Icy the win. At elimination, the vote ended up being directed at Sally Score in a 3-2 vote. On day five, Harry and Slim realized that they might have to cut Cathy early if Icy continues her streak. In Knockout, Harry and Slim were both attacked by the two girls, giving both of them a nice lead. At the end, Icy lost to Cathy by .5%. At elimination, Icy Claw ultimately accepted her fate in a 3-1 vote. On day six, Cathy finally realized she was the outcast of the three and would need to win, otherwise her chances would be zero to none. In Mountain Race, Cathy took a nice lead over the two guys, but kept being knocked down by rocks. After catching up, Harry beat Cathy and won immunity. At elimination, he kept his word and voted off Cathy Codex, shown by the 2-1 vote. On day seven, Slim and Harry celebrated their their last day on the show. In''On the Line'', Harry took a lead over his fellow competitor and kept it, helping him win season two. Elimination Table Trivia *This is the second season in a row where one finalist has won immunity more than once and the other finalist has not. **This also marks the second time the one who won immunity wins. Category:Goldinwillow Category:Season Two Category:Completed